Mientras te mantenía cautiva
by cristina swift
Summary: Después de que Orihime se fuera con los Arrancar a Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama ordena a Ulquiorra que la vigile. Pero ninguno de los dos planeaba que algo más fuerte que una atracción física surgiera entre ellos. Ulquiorra x Orihime.


_Holis ^-^ pues verán, resulta que ahora estoy viendo bleach, y llegué a la parte en la que Orihime es ''capturada'', y la verdad, es que la pareja que hace con Ulquiorra me parece akfsdkf *-* (rara, lo sé) Así que este fic trata sobre algo que nace entre ellos mientras la mantenía vigilada por órdenes de Aizen. Espero que os guste :D_

**Recomendación musical:** Rie Fu– life is like a boat.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo he creado esta historia a partir de sus personajes (por desgracia, ni Ichigo me pertenece ni tengo un peluche como Kon)

**MIENTRAS TE MANTENÍA CAUTIVA**

La habitación era un lugar oscuro y frío, pensaba Orihime. Llevaba ya una semana encerrada en aquel lugar en Hueco Mundo y se sentía muy sola. Las únicas visitas que recibía era las de aquel chico, Ulquiorra, pero él no era muy hablador. Además, si Aizen-sama no le hubiera ordenado que la vigilara, dudaba el que siquiera la visitara o le trajera comida. Pero verlo a él era en cierto modo reconfortante, porque ya no se sentía completamente sola. Aunque sus visitas no fueran muy agradables, últimamente se mostraba en cierto modo más simpático. Si es que se le podía aplicar aquel adjetivo.

Orihime se tumbó en la cama que había en aquel cuarto y miró al techo, quedándose así por un tiempo. Cuando Ulquiorra entró, la chica tenía las manos sobre su vientre y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás durmiendo? - preguntó con voz queda.

Ella se incorporó un poco torpe y lo miró.

-No.

-Bien – se giró hacia la puerta e hizo una señal para que entrara el ya conocido carrito de la comida – Aquí tienes tu comida. Y te vuelvo a decir lo mismo de todos los días, si no comes, te ataré y te obligaré a comer por la fuerza.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró.

-No entiendo porque estás así – comentó Ulquiorra – Aizen-sama necesita que estés al 100%, por lo que necesitas comer para ello. No puedes no comer para siempre.

-Simplemente no tengo hambre – respondió Orihime. Se sentó en la cama, una pierna colgaba del borde y acariciaba el suelo.

El chico cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Estás cómoda con el vestido? Te queda bien.

-Sí, aunque me aprieta un poco – confesó un poco avergonzada.

-Podría conseguirte una talla más.

-Pero es que entonces me va a quedar muy ancho por la parte de la cadera.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, si no que se quedó observándola.

-Voy a buscarte uno como el que tienes ahora, pero haré que la zona del pecho la hagan más grande.

-Hey – le reprimió Orihime sonrojada – No tengo el pecho tan grande.

-No, claro que no.

Ulquiorra se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero se paró allí. De espaldas, le dijo:

-Más te vale haber comido cuando vuelva. Si no lo has hecho, prepárate para ser atada.

Orihime volvió a quedarse sola. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre un chico de pelo naranja y otro de pelo negro. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de Ichigo, desde que podía recordar. Y había venido aquí para protegerlo a él y a sus amigos. Recordaba como los últimos días que había estado allí, lo había pasado un poco mal. En el colegio, cuando estaba con todos sus amigos solía olvidarse de todo. Y ella era feliz. Pero cuando llegaba a casa no podía evitar sentirse mal. Y es que estaba bastante celosa de ella. De Rukia. Porque ella era hermosa y fuerte, y también la mejor amiga de Ichigo. Lo conocía desde hacia mucho menos tiempo, pero Orihime sabía que Ichigo la quería mucho. Más que a ella. Y eso le hacía sentirse mal y triste. Pero no podía ir en contra de Rukia, porque ella era su amiga. Incluso había ido a salvarla a la Sociedad de Almas. Rukia era muy buena chica, así que si Ichigo la prefería, tampoco pasaba nada, siempre y cuando fuera ella, y no otra que supiera que iba a hacerle daño. Por otro lado, desde hacía un par de días estaba comenzado a sentirse particularmente nerviosa con respecto a Ulquiorra. Al principio pensaba que le odiaba. Pero se dio cuenta de que él solo seguía órdenes de Aizen-sama, por lo que su odio hacia él disminuyó. Y llevaba cuidando de ella desde que llegó, aunque solo fuera por órdenes, lo que hizo que ni siquiera pudiera odiarlo. Y él tenía algo misterioso que la atraía. Quizás eran esos ojos tan verdes como la hierba fresca. O quizás era su actitud pasiva ante todo. Era algo...misterioso y extraño, pero la tenía cautivada, por raro que sonara. Recordar lo que le había dicho anteriormente le hacía ponerse colorada. No le gustaba que él recalcara el hecho de que tenía un pecho grande. La verdad es que sí lo tenía, pero no le había dado mucha importancia anteriormente, puesto que él único chico que le hubiera gustado que se fijara, no lo hizo. Mucha gente se lo había dicho, pero nunca le dio importancia. Hasta ahora. Le resultaba un poco bochornoso.

Se acercó hasta el carrito de la comida que le había traído el chico y se dispuso a comer. La idea de estar atada y que él le diera de comer le parecía demasiado brusca y morbosa. Después de haberse comido casi todo el plato, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en aquella habitación para darse una ducha. Se desnudó y entró cuando el agua alcanzó una temperatura tibia. El vapor se coló por toda la ducha y empañó el espejo. La ducha tenía una mampara transparente, con una parte de color opaco para tapar lo justo. Orihime apoyó las manos en la pared y dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo, intentando que esa agua se llevara también los malos recuerdos.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y darse la vuelta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - preguntó intentando taparse inútilmente.

-Vengo a traerte tu uniforme – respondió Ulquiorra tan tranquilo, pero la verdad es que él estaba un poco sorprendido de verla. No es como si no hubiera visto alguna chica desnuda antes o que no supiera que ella se estaba duchando, pero verla a ella se sintió...diferente. Si tuviera que usar un adjetivo humano para describirla, sería hermosa – No hace falta que te tapes, no es como si estuviera interesado en verte.

-¿Es que eres asexual? - preguntó ella un poco enfadada por ese desprecio tan directo.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que todos los Arrancar sois así, da igual.

-No sé que se supone que quieres decir con eso, pero te espero fuera. Quiero ver como te queda este vestido.

Orihime terminó de ducharse y se enfundó el uniforme. El vestido era de la misma talla que el anterior, pero la parte del pecho era más ancha, ajustándose perfectamente. Ya no se sentía como una sardina en lata. Cepilló su largo pelo naranja, el cual ahora le caía mojado por la espalda. Salió a la habitación y vio que Ulquiorra estaba sentado en su cama. La miró cuando entró.

-Bueno, veo que este te queda mejor que el anterior.

-Sí, no me aprieta tanto.

Él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero pareció recordar algo antes de irse, porque se giró para mirarla.

-Sobre tu comentario anterior, no. No soy asexual. Prepárate, mañana vamos a jugar.

Claro que él no era asexual, pensaba Ulquiorra mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Había tenido una sensación muy extraña cuando la vio en la ducha. No es que los Arrancar pudieran sentir algo como amor, pero no eran inmunes. Él nunca se había sentido atraído hacia una chica, a pesar de que había visto desnudas a muchas allí en Hueco Mundo, pero no veía ningún atractivo. Pero el cuerpo de Orihime era diferente. La princesa tenía un pecho enorme y redondo, que se acentuaban gracias a unas pronunciadas caderas que muchas hubieran deseado tener. Podía comprender por qué de seguro muchos humanos la querían. Sacudiendo de su cabeza esos pensamientos, entró en su cuarto. Esa noche tendría mucho que pensar.

Orihime estaba totalmente abochornada. No sabía que había querido decir Ulquiorra con eso de que iban a jugar, pero la ponía muy nerviosa. El que le dijera que no era asexual era un alivio, pues le había sentado un poco mal que le dijera que no tenía interés en mirarla. No es que ella se creyera una belleza, pero pensaba que cualquier hombre hubiera reaccionado al menos un poquito al verla. Pero aquel chico ni si quiera se inmutó, y eso la hacía sentirse de todo menos una mujer. ¿Tan horrible era? Se quitó el vestido para no arrugarlo y lo colocó en un sillón para poder ponérselo mañana. Entonces, se tumbó en la cama, y se durmió pensando en unos ojos verdes en vez de los habituales de color castaño.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Ulquiorra entrando en la habitación con el carrito habitual.

-Bueno.

Orihime volvía a estar sentada en la cama, pero esta vez miraba directamente al chico.

-¿Tú no comes? - preguntó. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad de si los Arrancar comían o no.

-No es necesario para nuestros cuerpos.

-Ah – ella se acercó hasta el carrito y cogió un par de cosas – La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

Ulquiorra se sentó en el sillón y la observó comerse una manzana.

-¿Quieres? - ofreció ella.

Para su sorpresa, él se acercó y le dio un bocado a la manzana. La súbita cercanía entre ellos causó una sensación hasta entonces desconocida en Orihime.

-¿Necesitas algo más? - preguntó él.

-No.

Esta respuesta hizo que él la sujetara por los brazos, tumbándola en la cama y colocándose sobre ella. Orihime dio un grito ahogado.

-Cada vez que digas no, voy a quitarte una prenda de ropa – susurró él muy cerca de su oído – Y cuando acabe contigo, será mi turno, puedo quedarme aquí todo el día y toda la noche.

Orihime tragó fuerte.

-No...

-Ah ah ah – rió él, desabrochando su vestido y bajándoselo hasta la cadera – Bonito sujetador.

Orihime no pudo ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eres un cerdo – dijo entre dientes, pero él la ignoró.

-¿Qué harías si tus ''amigos'' viniera a rescatarte? – preguntó Ulquiorra a cambio.

-Ellos no...van a venir – las manos de el chico quitaron su vestido por completo, dejándola solamente en ropa interior .

-Voy a acabar pensando que realmente estás diciendo ''no'' a propósito.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si al final acabamos los dos desnudos? - quiso saber ella.

-Bueno, eso dependerá de ti, ¿no crees?

-Quizás.

Ulquiorra se levantó de encima de ella y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Quieres jugar al póquer?

Orihime no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿En serio? N...quien iba a pensar que supieras jugar.

Esto hizo que Ulquiorra sonriera. Incluso con esa mirada en su rostro que siempre hacia parecer que él estaba triste, Orihime podía decir que tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-No es difícil jugar. Y esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez que casi digas ''no'', la ropa caerá igualmente.

La chica se sentó frente a él en el suelo y comenzaron a jugar con las cartas que el sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico ganó la partida.

-¡Esto no es justo! Pareces demasiado experto – Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja - ¡Kya! - gritó ella – se me ha escapado.

Tapándose la cara debido a aquella situación bochornosa, el chico se acercó a ella, pero esta vez fue diferente. El simple roce de su mano con la piel de Orihime mandó una corriente eléctrica a ambos, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y él detuviera el contacto. Cogiendo aire, volvió a acariciar la piel de la chica, primero acarició su brazo, después su cadera, haciendo que ella colocara las manos en el suelo, como si necesitara algo para sujetarse. Ulquiorra se incorporó hasta colocarse detrás de ella, sus manos acariciando la espalda de la chica. Después desabrochó el sujetador, el cual cayó al suelo. El silencio reinaba en la habitación y la temperatura parecía haber subido 100º C. El chico dio un pequeño beso sobre la espalda de Orihime, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. A ella, por el contacto de sus labios con su piel desnuda. A él, por el simple hecho de la cercanía que aquel gesto indicaba. Alzó un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, para poder observar mejor su parte delantera. Así, simplemente con aquella prenda de ropa interior y totalmente sonrojada, se veía hermosa. Más que de costumbre. Ulquiorra dudó antes de llevar a cabo su movimiento, como esperando a que ella le diese permiso para tocarla. Orihime entendió por qué se detenía y formuló un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Las manos de Ulquiorra fueron a los senos de la chica, haciendo que esta echara la cabeza hacia atrás, colocándola sobre el hombro de él. Sus manos se movían ágiles y fuertes, pero con una sorprendente ternura. La volteó, quedando sobre ella, para así repartir un regadío de besos por su cuello y su clavícula. Orihime, aunque cohibida, llevó sus manos a la chaqueta de él, para así quitársela. Ulquiorra no puso ninguna objeción hasta que ella comenzó a quitarle la camiseta.

-Hey, pensaba que habíamos dicho que no me quitaría la ropa hasta que tú estuvieras desnuda – comentó incorporándose y sujetando las manos de la chica.

-No es justo que yo esté desnuda y tú no – refunfuñó ella.

-Bueno, has negado dos veces, lo veo justo.

Llevó las manos de Orihime hasta su camiseta, y ella se la quitó, rozando después su pecho con su manos. Ulquiorra tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado: buenos pectorales, bíceps marcados y abdominales. Las manos de él, sin embargo, fueron directas a quitarle la última prenda a Orihime, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esa negación vale por tus pantalones – y comenzó a quitárselos. Ulquiorra parecía repentinamente sorprendido de que Orihime hubiera tomado momentáneamente el mando de aquella situación, pero eso le gustó. Cuando ambos quedaron simplemente con una prenda de ropa interior, el chico volvió a su trabajo anterior. Ulquiorra siguió dando besos por su cuello, pero aquella vez bajó hasta sus senos, repartiendo pequeños besos que hacían que la pelinaranja se estremeciera. Sus labios rozaron su vientre y sus manos acariciaron la curva de su cadera, todo con una delicadeza y dulzura que sorprendía a Orihime.

-¿Sabes? - preguntó ella al cabo de un par de minutos – Voy a acabar pensando que esto es un plan para que me enamore de ti, y así si mis amigos vinieran a por mi, decidiera quedarme contigo.

Ulquiorra se incorporó y la miró.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi? - quiso saber él, un poco tenso.

-Creo que enamorada es un sentimiento muy fuerte – respondió – Pero me gustas.

Ulquiorra pareció relajarse un poco.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

El chico volvió a repartir un camino de besos por su cuello, pero esta vez, no bajó hacia abajo, sino que acercó sus labios a los de Orihime. La chica dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Ulquiorra sobre los suyos, pero no tardó mucho en continuar el beso. Poco a poco la lengua del chico encontró su camino hasta dar con la de ella, y comenzaron un peligroso y ardiente juego. El resto de la ropa desapareció con el paso de los minutos. Los labios de Ulquiorra volvieron a dar pequeños besos por la clavícula y el pecho de Orihime, amortiguando sus palabras, pero no evitaron que ella pudiera escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

-Tú también me gustas.

Despertar abrazada a alguien era algo que Orihime no pensó que fuera a suceder en mucho tiempo. Y aún menos con él. Ulquiorra estaba durmiendo cual niño pequeño debajo de ella. Orihime tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho y podía sentir los latidos de ambos corazones acompasados. No estaba segura de que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sospesaba la posibilidad de que sus amigos fueran a rescatarla, pero ella no estaba segura ahora de querer irse. No quería dejar a Ulquiorra. Incluso si su plan desde el principio fue hacer que ella se enamorase de él, no pensaba que pudiera dejarlo. No después de la noche pasada. Así que a ambos solo les quedaba arriesgarse a lo que estuviera por venir. Pero por ahora, ambos eran felices.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? No os olvidéis de dejarme algún review, me haría muy feliz ^-^ Nos leemos - Cris._

**FIN**


End file.
